1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving unit of a cross-coil type indicating instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-9-304430 discloses a driving unit of a cross-coil type indicating instrument which has a hollow bobbin with a pair of cross coils and a plurality of terminal holders disposed around the pair of cross coils. A male terminal is held in each of the terminal holders. The male terminal has an L-shaped edge portion extending in the terminal holder toward the cross coils and a rod portion extending axially downward.
Wire ends of the pair of cross coils are respectively wound around spool portions of the edge portions and soldered thereto before being bent. In the soldering step, melting solder flows from the spool portion downward along peripheries of the connection end to the portion that is bent thereafter.
If the solder flowing downward and becomes solid at the portion to be bent, it is difficult to bend the edge portion. This may also cause incomplete electrical connection of the terminals and the pair of cross-coils.